Mya Bloom
Mya Bloom is the Revived Nobody of Amy Rose. Unlike most of the other female Nobodies that appear in the Soul Kingdom franchise, she plays a slightly larger role and is available in the party and sports games. Story ''Color Series When Dr. Eggman was about to turn Tails into a Heartless with his new machine, Amy sacrificed herself for her friend, getting blasted instead. But she did not turn into a Heartless, which is because she turned out to be one of the Chaos Galaxy's Princesses of Heart. It still divided her soul and it became affected by the energy of Eggman's device and the power of the Crystal Shards. Amy's Nobody became born in the Ocean Purification Plant, where she named herself "Mya" due to her not having Amy's memories accurately. Mya began to train herself during her time of solitude. A group of the heroes find her at the Plant, fending herself against some leftover robots. Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Appearance The only similarities between Mya and Amy are their green eyes, peach skin color and body structures. Mya's fur is lavender and some of her quills hang over the top of her eyes. Her lavender fur ends on her shoulder caps. A strand of her quills on her left is separated by three, silver ringed beads and she adorns an orchid, cosmos flower pin with two, small white feathers by her left ear. Like in her earlier concept, she wears a one piece jumper, but with no sleeves and the left leg longer than the right. The jumper is pinned at her collar by a yellow, rectangular button. The top of her jumper is magenta and fades to white at her waist. The rims of the pant legs are purple, followed by orchid and stops at a mauve colored stitch pattern at the ends of her thighs. Her yellow belt with a black, four-pointed star buckle is worn loosely on her right. Up to her elbows are white wraps, the star trait of the ''Sonic Boom continuity. Her gloves are grey and she wears golden bracelets. Her boots are magenta with white soles, "x" wrapped wraps below her knees and normal wraps above her ankles. In her first concept, Mya had a magenta, six petal flower pin on her right ear. She wears a white, short sleeved and thigh length jumper with a primrose heart on her chest area, a purple stitch pattern lining where her legs begin and her pant legs being edged purple. Around her waist is a loose yellow belt with a black star buckle. On her arms are long white gloves held in place by golden bangles. Her knee high boots are primrose with a white "x" on the entrance. Other Outfits Mya wears several outfits in [[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]]. * '+ - Diva Costume' * 'Street Angel Costume' *Fizzy POP Costume'' Personality Despite her girly colors and accessories, Mya is far from Amy's personality. She is more of a tomboy with a feminine touch, similar to that of Princess Daisy's from the Mario series. Gallery Mya Bloom.jpg|Mya's original concept Mya EAZY TIME.JPG|EAZY TIME MYA EAZY.jpg|EAZY TIME (restored) Abilities Trivia *Mya's name is just a respelling of Amy's name. *She was originally going to wear a hibiscus of the same color scheme. *She is chronologically and technically the youngest Nobody canon in the franchise. *Some people mispronounce her name as "Maya", when it really sounds like "Mia". * Her English voice actor is Lisa Ortiz, Amy's third voice actor. Her Japanese voice is provided by the Utaite, Reol. *In the party games, Mya and Sicön's pairing is "Wild Duo". **A majority of songs featuring Mya in Soul Kingdom BEAT! also feature Sicön. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Females Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Chaos Galaxy Category:Mobius Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT!